Kirby VS Ristar
Description 2 underestimated short star warriors face off! But which one will win? Introduction Wiz: Stars...magnificent balls of gas scattered across the galaxy. Boomstick: I could do so much with that sentence, Wiz. Wiz: I know. But back to stars. When an evil threatens the universe, they have been known to send down warriors capable of beating the toughest of enemies- Boomstick: Happy pink marshmallow baby and midget star with limbs. Wiz: According to my calculations, you mean Kirby and Ristar. Boomstick: No I mean your high school crushes. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Also, in this battle, power-ups will be discluded except for Kirbys bubbles. Kirby (Cue Green Greens) Wiz: Kirby is a puffball from outer space. Boomstick: Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to mock the characters were analyzing! Wiz: But that's what he is. He's a puffball. Kirby is constantly saving the day from villans with the help of his friends Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, and King Dedede. How? Using his trademark inhale ability. The inhale lets him suck in enemies or objects. Once they're in his mouth, he can swallow them, shoot them out as stars, or Copy their abilities. The Copy Abilities are what give Kirby most of his power. For example, if he inhales water he'll become Water Kirby which let's him shoot water, or if he inhales a spark he'll become Spark Kirby which gives him complete control over electricity. If he uses his copy ability on a tool, he becomes completely skilled at using it. Boomstick: On foot, he's faster than light. But since speed is a major factor in this fight, he'll need to be as fast as ever. Which is great since he can summon his Warp Star, a rideable flying star about Kirbys size that is much faster than light. It can preform a spin attack which can break solid stone. I need one of these. I wish we still did adds in our Death Battles. Maybe we could find a place to get me one. Wiz: In Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Kirby can curl up into a ball. While he's in ball form, he can preform a spin attack which makes him roll forward at fast speeds in the air or on the ground. This attack can break through stone too. Boomstick: But that's not all! Kirby can inflate himself just like a balloon to fly and also preform a slide kick attack! Plus, when he's done flying, he can shoot out the air he's inflated himself with. Straight from the weird side of Deviant art. To be finished Ristar (Cue Shooting Ristar) Wiz: Enter a very "far off" galaxy, which is being concurred by an evil alien known as Greedy. Boomstick: How cliche. Not just a planet, but all the space around it too. Never heard that before. So a few villagers talk to the sky and then BLAM! The hero they were asking for...doesn't show up. So the hero's son shows up. Hah, I get it! Ristars a star and he's someone's son and the sun is a star so...never mind. Wiz: Similar to Sonic, another one of Segas characters, Ristar is very fast, as he is able to move from galaxy to galaxy quickly. This makes him much faster than light. You may remember that this is similar to one of Meta-Knights feats. The similarities between the Kirby series and the Ristar series become pretty apparent at times. Boomstick: This kid must have had a video game console back in his dome-house-thingy because he reaches out his arms for his main attack just like Ray Man. He can extend his hands forward and either grab onto something or pull it toward him to give it a big old headbutt. But he can also use them as a freaking grappling hook to pull HIMSELF towards whatever he's latched on to. One time, Greedy summoned a mini black hole and Ristar avoided getting sucked in by grappling onto a nearby enemy latched onto the ground and holding on for dear life. Why is this guy not Segas mascot again? Wiz: He is so acrobatic that he can climb across the tops of walls like monkey bars, preform somersaults with ease, and grab onto poles to swing himself around and around because when he lets go he'll just be a launched yellow blur...a shooting star if you will. Boomstick: But what's the point of grappling hook arms and acrobatic skills if you can fly? Ristar is nothing too special speed wise on foot. But in the air, just like we said earlier, he's MFTL. Meanwhile in the strength department, he can break through solid crystal with ease. But his only power outside of flight, magic arms, and enhanced strength is the ability to produce a huge shine. It barely lasts a second though. Wiz: And to top it all off, Ristar defeated Greedy and his army of baddies. (Shows a clip of Ristar starting a race in Sonic and All stars Racing: Transformed) Pre-fight FIGHT!!! (Cue Ristar Boss theme remix) (Cue C-R-O-W-N-E-D) Results Advantages and Disadvantages Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles